


Red Obsession

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [45]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: Onigumo wakes up in the care of a certain priestess, and immediately begins to have impure thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Red Obsession  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Dark

His eyes flew open to see red. Struggling to shift his head, he realized that he was immobile. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was pillaging another village.

“So you are awake,” a soft female voice said. “Can you speak?”

The visage of a young priestess hovered above him. He replied, his voice raspy, “Yes.”

“Good.” A gentle smile crossed her lips. “Do you have a name?”

“Onigumo.”

“I am Kikyo.” Kikyo placed salve on a burn. Her touch was soft and kind.

This priestess's pure aura chaffed him. If he had been able to move, Onigumo was certain he would have had his way with her. It was one of his favorite pastimes, to deflower the innocent. Onigumo's eyes roved over Kikyo's body, finally resting on the crimson hakama of her station. Yes, she was by far the purest thing he had encountered, and he wanted nothing more than to defile her.

“How long have I been here?”

“About a week.”

He had been here for a week, burned and broken. The pity in her eyes drove him mad. Onigumo fixated on the red fabric of her pants. He had always liked that color, especially when it was on the blade of his sword. The sight of bright red spurting from his victims had always thrilled him. Onigumo wondered if her blood was the same color as her pants, or if it was a richer, darker red. One way or another, he was determined to find out.


End file.
